Peopless hearts can change if given the chance
by riggby
Summary: Link is a soldier in the Wehrmacht Sheik is a soldier for the British army they find love where no one could possibly imagine but fate is not going to make it easy WARNING part of this story contains a look on the war that sees the Nazis in a positive light, this story also contains attempted suicide, death and Yaoi Link x Sheik


**Prologue**

**Location- Berlin**

**1936-may 1****st****-6:00 am**

It was exciting to him, the idea that he was part of something bigger. The idea that he can make a name for himself and not fade away into history like so many other have, the idea that he was a part of the "Volksgemeinschaft" the so called German people.

A tall man clad in black with the swastika on his arm was inspecting all of them, they were new recruits standing in there new grey uniforms, some like Link where here by choice while others were being forced it was the first day of training to become a soldier for the fatherland Link knew that it was not going to be like school, it was going to be tough and no one would be there to hold him up on the way but if he finished this training it opened up so many possibilities for him, he would be able to help his adopted family who had given him so much after his farther died (when he was still a new born) in the great war and his mother succumbed to illness when he was 15, Link was 18 now and could survive on his own. While Link was lost in thought the man called his name "Herr Link" he said in a imposing voice "to whom does your loyalties lie?" Link stood forward and took a deep breath "To the Führer" Link bellowed, "if needs be I will die for the future prosperity of the Reich" he threw his hand up in the Nazi salute, the man laughed and smiled patting link on the shoulder the man then turned to the rest of the recruits "Eyes and ears here lads, this is a model German" holding his hand out to Link "See how he stands up straight, has the purest blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean" this made Link blush the man was speaking as if he was a piece of art, to be marveled and for other to look on in awe at. "He is a model Aryan filled with ancient German blood, unlike the rest of you who don your black hair and dark eyes" Link could tell that this speech that the man was giving was making him enemies with every word. The man proceeded to rattle on about how he was going to have to whip us into shape if we are to be of any use to the fatherland, Link was nervous how could you not be, soon he will be a soldier and the Great War is still fresh in everyone's memory, the war where millions where sent to die by their superiors and sometimes 100,000 men would buy 2 km of land, human life become something to keep throwing at the enemies in till they gave up there land, Link did not want this to happen to him but he was ready to do that if he was needed to.

Link cautiously downed the gruel that the cook said was porridge he was half done with it and could not bring himself to eat anymore of it. He was sitting alone in the corner, since the officer's speech everyone blanked him since he was said to be "Perfect" as the officer had said, he has never really had friends so it did not matter much to him. Much to his surprise someone was coming over to him, it was another boy he looked about the same age as link, he had brown hair and was quite small considering his age. He sat next to Link and smiled at him "Hey" the boy said in a voice that you could still compare to a child's "You looked lonely over here so I thought that I should come sit with you" Link stayed quite ignoring him, he huffed "Not one for talking aren't you?" he held out his hand "My name is Dietrich, Dietrich Strobl" he said proudly. Link sighed and shook his hand "Link" he said to Dietrich, he smiled "Nice to meet you Link, I hope that we can be friends" Link smiled at him he has never really had any good friends most of his so called "friends" had left him in high school so he was happy to have made one so easily.

_6 months later _

Link and Dietrich where both standing tall they had lasted through 6 months of waking up early and then enduring hours of physical exercise and tests with the odd battle theory lessons here and there and then trying to get to sleep in dorms which had the most unconfutable, hard bed Link had ever slept on. It was also incredibly cold during the last few weeks and with nothing but what they had on and thin cotton blankets and during these weeks it was not uncommon to see friends lying next to each other in bed for the increased warmth. All of that aside the training went remarkable well and at times was quite fun for Link, him and Dietrich had finished top of their regiment of 30 people. Currently they were waiting for the training officer who had made them do all of this to give a speech at the moment all he was doing was staring at all 200 of them, he then suddenly started to talk "Men! You came to me as men unfit to serve the Reich, but now you are not men you are soldiers of Germany and from here you will go and join your respective areas in the Wehrmacht be it the Navy or the Luftwaffe or the panzer corps and I wish you the very best luck" He saluted and walked off the stage.

After the speech they were dismissed and most where on their way to visit home before they went off and joined the Wehrmacht, Link already knew what he was going to do he was going to join the armoured divisions with Dietrich. He turned and shook Dietrich's hand "see you soon Dietrich" he said to his friend "Link we will see each other in less than a week and you make a goodbye like it is going to be the last time we speak" Dietrich giggled a noise matching his size Link sighed and not soon after he was on his way home but little did he know that the coming years would see he come out a different person.


End file.
